Consejo Jedi/Leyendas
thumb|right|250px|Las cinco Agujas del Templo Jedi. Un Consejo Jedi era un grupo organizado de Jedis, normalmente Maestros que servían a la Orden como órgano administrativo, el cual gobernaba las academias, templos y otras organizaciones, tales como los Cuerpos de Servicio Jedi. Perspectiva general Consejos de la Antigua Orden Jedi Desde la fundación de la Orden Jedi, sus miembros más ancianos han sido venerados y respetados como los más sabios y experimentados en materias de la Fuerza y combate de sable láser. Durante las primeras etapas de las Antiguas Guerras Sith, grupos de Maestros se establecieron en Ossus y sirvieron como el primer Consejo conocido, no mucho después de que se formalizase como un órgano reconocido que dirigiría la Orden desde el Templo Jedi en Coruscant.Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War Mientras el primer Alto Consejo gobernó en solitario los siguientes siglos en Coruscant, otros tres Consejos se reunieron para supervisar otras partes más específicas de la Orden. Los Consejos del Primer Conocimiento, Reasignación y Reconciliación trataban cuestiones muy particulares para que el Alto Consejo pudiese tratar los temas que supervisaba desde a un nivel más general''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Todos los Consejos de Coruscant elegían a sus miembros mediante votación unánime, y cada uno designaba a un líder. Tras siglos de gobierno, los cuatro Consejos fueron disueltos en 19 ABY a continuación del plan Sith conocido como la Operación: Caída del Caballero y la Orden 66, ambas operaciones se llevaron a cabo legalmente mediante el Gran Ejército de la República conformado por Soldados Clon al mando del Lord Sith Darth Vader.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Alto Consejo Jedi El Alto Consejo Jedi era el principal órgano de gobierno de la Orden desde cerca de 4.700 ABY, y se componía de doce Maestros Jedi que discutían y trataban todos los aspectos de la Orden. Este Consejo estaba compuesto de cinco miembros permanentes que aceptaban comprometerse de por vida. Otros cuatro miembros servían a largo plazo hasta que decidiesen dejarlo, y el resto eran miembros que servían durante periodos concretos a corto plazo. Presidido por el Maestro de la Orden, el Alto Consejo trataba directamente con el Despacho del Canciller Supremo. Aunque casi todos los miembros de la historia fueron Maestros, hubo unas pocas excepciones, tales como Ki-Adi-Mundi y Anakin Skywalker, este último fue el primero y último Jedi en ser designado al Consejo por el Canciller Supremo. thumb|right|220px|El Alto Consejo durante las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon.]] Consejo del Primer Conocimiento El Consejo del Primer Conocimiento estaba compuesto por cinco Maestros, dirigidos por el Cuidador del Primer Conocimiento. Supervisaba la academia asentada en el Templo y su plan de estudios, este Consejo recomendaba a los demás Jedi utilizar la sabiduría de los eruditos del pasado. Para este fin, el Consejo cuidaba y mantenía el Archivo del Templo y sus holocrones en cámaras así como el programa de Sombra Jedi en el Templo. Consejo de Reconciliación Procurando soluciones diplomáticas a los conflictos, los cinco miembros del Consejo de Reconciliación trataban con el Senado Galáctico y con el Cuerpo Diplomático de la República Galáctica para ayudar a solventar los enfrentamientos políticos. Era el primer rostro que la República mostraba a los mundos interesados en unirse a la República, este Consejo enviaba diplomáticos y embajadores para moderar las discusiones y llegar a acuerdos. Consejo de Reasignación El Consejo de Reasignación llevaba los Cuerpos de Servicio Jedi y cada uno de sus ramales. Organizaba las tareas de los iniciados que no aprobaban en la academia y de los Caballeros con talentos especiales, el Consejo de Reasignación supervisaba las misiones derivadas y los asignamientos. Alto Consejo de la Alianza A continuación del establecimiento de la Nueva Orden Jedi, Luke Skywalker pensó en establecer una nuevo Consejo Jedi, pero evitó cualquier establecimiento formal. Cuando se fundó la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres se tomó la decisión de formar un Alto Consejo de la Alianza compuesto en parte por Jedi y por oficiales del gobierno de la Alianza, para asegurarse de que los Jedi y el gobierno cooperasen en vez de estar en desacuerdo, tal y como pasó con la Antigua y Nueva República. Alto Consejo Jedi (Nueva Orden Jedi) En 35 DBY, la Neuva Orden Jedi estableció un Consejo de Maestros. Al contrario que el Alto Consejo, el cual era en esencia un órgano del gobierno de la Alianza que servía de asesoramiento al Jefe de Estado, el Consejo de Maestros era el órgano supremo de la Orden, tratan asuntos estrictamente Jedi y de manera independiente del gobierno de la Alianza. Su control absoluto sobre los Caballeros Jedi fue un tema en debate. El Consejo de Maestros se reunía tanto en el Nuevo Templo Jedi de Coruscant como en la nueva Academia en Ossus. Tras la resolución de la Guerra Enjambre el Alto Consejo de la Alianza fue desmantelado a favor de un Consejo Jedi más autoritativo. Más allá de Coruscant Si bien el Consejo Jedi se estableció en Coruscant, otros planetas tuvieron sus propias academias a lo largo de la historia gobernadas por sus propios consejos. Es posible que algunos de estos consejos fueran subgrupos del Alto Consejo Jedi. Dantooine thumb|right|250px|El Consejo del Enclave durante la [[Gran Caza.]] Antes de la Guerra de Exar Kun, el Enclave Jedi de Dantooine estuvo presidido por el Maestro Vodo-Siosk Baas, a quien Exar Kun asesinó. Durante la Gran Caza, el Enclave estuvo gobernado por un cuarto miembro del consejo que estaba al servicio del Alto Consejo en Coruscant; los miembros de este consejo fueron Vrook Lamar, Bala Nisi, Qual y Aleco Stusea. Este consejo tenía jurisdicción sobre los Jedi del la parte de los Territorios del Borde Exterior que incluía a Dantooine y a Taris.http://www.darkhorse.com/boards/viewtopic.php?p=128708#128708 Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, se sustituyeron a dos miembros y el Consejo quedó formado por los Maestros Vrook Lamar, Zhar Lestin, Bala Nisi y Vandar Tokare. Este Consejo quedó atónito cuando la Jedi Exiliada desobedeció a Atris y fue a luchar en las Guerras Mandalorianas. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, Bala fue reemplazada por el Maestro Dorak. El hecho de que tanto Vrook Lamar como Vandar Tokare fuesen también miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi puede indicar que el Consejo Jedi del Enclave de Dantooine fuese un subgrupo del Alto Consejo Jedi. Este Consejo fue el responsable de sanar la mente de Darth Revan e insertarle una nueva identidad en su cerebro, y tras la destrucción de Taris volvió a seguir el camino de los Jedi. El Consejo se disolvió después del bombardeo del Enclave Jedi de Darth Malak. Los Maestros Dorak, Vandar y Zhar escaparon solo para encontrar la muerte pocos años después en Katarr. Vrook, habiendo sobrevivido al ataque, regresó a Dantooine y junto con los otros dos Maestros Jedi que consiguieron escapar de la Primera Purga Jedi que siguió a la Guerra Civil Jedi; Kavar y Zez-Kai Ell, se reunieron como Alto Consejo en el reconstruido enclave. Sin embargo, los tres Maestros fueron asesinados por Darth Traya cuando intentaron desligar a la Jedi Exiliada de la Fuerza. No se sabe si el Enclave se volvió a utilizar de nuevo. Taris thumb|150px|El [[Pacto Jedi|Consejo de la Academia de Taris en medio de su crimen.]] En 3.964 ABY, al comienzo de las Guerras Mandalorianas, el Consejo Jedi Tarisiano estaba formado por los Maestros Lucien Draay, Feln, Q'Anilia, Raana Tey y Xamar. Ellos fueron responsables de la administración y entrenamiento de la Academia Jedi Tarisiana. Este Consejo estaba al servicio del Consejo del Enclave Jedi de Dantooine, el cual a su vez, respondía ante el Alto Consejo Jedi en Coruscant. Sin embargo, este consejo tenía otras lealtades ocultas y también operaba bajo la supervisión del Pacto Jedi. Debido a esto, justo antes de el estallido de las Guerras Mandalorianas los padawan Jedi graduados que habían sido entrenados allí, fueron asesinados por sus maestros.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #6 Katarr Después de la Guerra Civil Jedi, la Maestra Atris reunió a los restantes Jedi en una asamblea secreta en Katarr, un mundo miraluka. A espaldas de los demás Jedi, Atris reveló la ubicación de la asamblea con la intención de que el Lord Sith Darth Nihilus se revelase a sí mismo. Sin embargo, su poder fue mucho más grande del esperado por la Jedi, Nihilus consumió la Fuerza de todo el planeta, causando la muerte de todos los Jedi en Katarr, así como la de todos los nativos, excepto a Visas Marr. Telos IV thumb|250px|Vista exterior de la Academia Jedi Telosiana. La Academia secreta de Atris en Telos, tenía una sala redonda con asientos, parecida a la del Templo Jedi en Coruscant. Se desconoce si hubo alguna vez un consejo aquí. Los artefactos Jedi del Enclave Jedi de Dantooine, tales como rollos y holocrones, algunos de los cuales fueron incluso anteriores a Ossus, fueron trasladados a esta academia secreta antes del ataque en Dantooine. Debido a este vasta recopilación de antiguo conocimiento Jedi, y con tan pocos y preciados sagrarios en la galaxia, es posible que Brianna y Atris regresaran aquí junto los demás Jedis Perdidos; Bao-Dur, Visas Marr, Mical, Mira, Atton Rand, y Bastila Shan, para reformar a la Orden Jedi mientras la Jedi Exiliada fue a las Regiones Desconocidas en busca de Revan. Almas thumb|200px|right|Consejo de Almas La Academia de Almas estaba supervisada por el Consejo de Almas, el cual durante su existencia incluyó a Nerra Ziveri, Lanius Qel-Bertuk, Kirlocca, Jurahi, Ti-Amun Tiro, Devan For'deschel y Darrus Jeht. Este Consejo estaba formado por todos los Maestros que fueron instructores en la Academia. El Consejo estaba sujeto a las órdenes del Alto Consejo en Coruscant. Por ejemplo, en 31 ABY, el Caballero Jedi perdido Alec llegó al sistema Cularin en busca del Jedi oscuro Karae Malvas. Aunque el Consejo de Almas estaba de acuerdo de que Nalvas era una amenaza, ellos siguieron el criterio del Alto Consejo y permitieron a Alec tratar con Nalvas sin su intromisión, sin embargo, la Academia de Almas estaba preparada para actuar en caso de que Alec o el Alto Consejo cambiasen de parecer.Clouded Paths Templo Jedi en Raxus Prime Durante la Orden 66, el General Jedi aleena Kazdan Paratus escapó de la matanza en el Templo Jedi huyendo fuera en lugar quedarse a luchar para proteger el Templo, tal y como hicieron otros Jedi, como Cin Dralling y Shaak Ti, conllevando a la muerte de la mayoría de ellos. Su acto de cobardía le llevó al planeta Raxus Prime y con el tiempo acabó convirtiéndose en un ermitaño desilusionado y en su sentimiento de culpabilidad por la destrucción del Templo, hizo una recreación del mismo usando restos de chatarra esparcida por todo el planeta, llegó incluso a crear modelos de los miembros del Consejo para aliviar su dolor. Toda la estructura fue destruida cuando Darth Vader que fue informado por sus espías, envió a su aprendiz Galen 'Starkiller' Marek para matar al Jedi eremita. Marek se encontró con un problema imprevisto. Paratus se las había arreglado para animar a sus simulaciones Jedi. Cada simulación estaba armada con una pica de fuerza o con una vibrohoja. Galen los derrotó con facilidad mientras Kazdan se quedó solo para luchar contra él. Notas y referencias Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Nights of Anger'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * *''Clouded Paths'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Chapter 21" *"The Brink" *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic 81: The Hidden Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Invincible'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith Visual Dictionary'' *''Power of the Jedi'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * Categoría:Organizaciones de la República Galáctica Categoría:Organizaciones Jedi